The Crow: Night Avenger
The Crow: Nigt avenger is a new and upcoming movie staring Ashe Corven from the crow city of angels as main character. Canadian actor Taylor Kitsch replaces Swish actor Vincent Perez in the role of Corven. The history tells the plot of Ashe helping out Mike Frost in search of his family that has been kindnaped by the gang of a mysterious man named Dren, when Ashe realises the real indentity of Dren he fight against the Horribly Demon Form Dren. Plot The plot is set during 2011 - 2012, when a worker from the goverment named Mike Frost has a trouble with his family that has been kidnaped by the gang of a misteryous man, goes on and search Ashe Corven (The Second Person known to posses the Spirit of The Crow), But at first Ashe refuses saying that ineed he has nothing to do, since he lost his crow, but then from the sky, the Crow rises and returns to Ashe, so then he changes his mind and decides to help Mike in search of his family. He says Mike he needs some things such as weapons and make-up, he then takes him with Dinah (played by Elsiha Cuthbert), to make his make up, but as in City Of Angels, he feels in love with Dinah and causes problems during his mission on tracking down the kidnapers. After prepare himself Ashe goes to track down the two female members of the band, The Janet twins (played by Charlize Theron & Kristen Dunst), at first they were scared of him but theb they start a fight, The first twin attacks Ashe with a stick but he feels no pain and replies that even his grandmother can punch harder than her, angrily she shoots Ashe in the head and thinking she killed him, but suddenly he stands up and laughts, then he takes her by the kneck and throws her to a wall leaving her inconsius, the other twin tries to scape but is quickly catched by Ashe and killed because of a bullet, then Ashe interogates the other twin and ask her where is Mike's daughter, she replies that ineed she has already killed her, Ashe angry kills her by stabing her on an iron piece that was on the floor, he then goes in search of the corp of Amy the daughter of Mike, and resurects her by the power of the Crow, but as Amy dosn't remembers Ashe attack him and eventually a fight is causes leaving her inconsius again, Ashe then takes her to Mike and explains him what happened. After that the Mysterious Man (played by Hugo Weaving) discovers that ineed the twins have been killed, and starts wondering who was the responsable so he contracts an investigator (played by Katherine Heigl), and discovers that actually Ashe's powers are given by The mystical Crow and that also Amy has them, So The man tries to search Amy to take her Crow and drain its blood to become inmortal and Kill Ashe, so to do that he captures Black Canary and this causes more problems during Ashe's Mission. Then angry he goes on to track down the second kidnaper, Jack O'Lantern (played by Collin Farrell), this was actualy Ashes difficult part because if he touched any wall The son of Mike would die by getting burned, so Ashe uses the powers of the crow to save the kid and defeat Jack by throwing him into a trash demolisher, he then explains Mike's son (played by Max Charles) and he replies that the way Ashe kicked Jack's ass was impressionat and that he wants to do the same to Dren, Ashe surprised askes "Dren?", to what the boy replies with a yes, and a flashback is played and eventually shows that Ashe killed Dren years ago and he begans thinking that Dren is some kind of devil that is in this world searching vengance. He then takes the boy to Mike and he goes on to track the last 2 kidnapers, Grodd and Ulk (Played by Jude Law and Marlon Wayans), Ulk gets offended after Ashe calls him "nigga", and attacks him but because of his power Ashe does not feel pain and throws Ulk far away, then Grodd attcaks him but he is easily killed, Ulk frightened tells Ashe not to kill him, he replies that he will kill him fast if he tells him where is Mike's wife, Ulk scared tells him and Ashe says that because he is a man he will do what he told, then Mike's wife just heard shouts and the scene shows that the crow ear Ulk eyes, after that he takes her to Mike, Mike tell him that Someone attack them and take Amy away, Ashe then realizes that Dren did it and tells him to follow him to save her. Then he finally reaches Drens hidding place where he has Dinah and Amy captured, Amy's crow is on a jail and Dren is ready to drain the blood of the crow to unleash his real form (Played by Tom Cruise), he then takes Amy's crow and stabs him with a knife he had on the chest, Amy then feels sick and weak, Dinah helps her but they fall into a hole getting trapped, Now Ashe has to face a demonic-possesed Dren, After a big fight, Ashe finally manage to kill Dren and restore Amy's crow. Mike then thanks him and Ashe says long time ago he made a promise to a Priest saying that he could not leave Darkness fall in L.A., after that Dinah also thanks him and they kiss. At the final scene Nick Fury appears and says Ashe that he needs him for the most Dangerous Mission in all his live, Face The Doom. Soundtrack #Godsmack - Voodoo #Rob Zombie - Super Beast #Slipknot - Before I Forget #Marilyn Manson - Rock Is Dead #Pantera - Walk #Slayer - Angel Of Death #Nappy Roots - Right Now #Emmure - I Am Onslaught #Korn - It's On #City Of Angels - Above The Law (Remix) #Ramallah - Days Of Revenge Category:2013 Movies Category:Image Fanon Movies Category:Leonkennedyrevil Fanon Projects